Brainwashed
by AntisocialButterfly13
Summary: A cult is kiddnapping teenaged girls, torturing them, and eventually brainwashing them. When Chris, a rape victim whose case is currently being investigated by the Manhattan SVU, is kiddnapped too, what will the detectives do? CHAP 3 finally up!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order: SVU. I do however, own the plot line.**

**A/N: This idea was originally a dream I had, except it had Alex Eames (From Criminal Intent) in it, and it made no sense at all. Since it had SVU in it, I decided that it would make a good fic. I am still writing my other stories, but I am at a road block, so yeah. I don't know anything about New York City, so any street names are just random. On with the story!**

* * *

"Come on, Leslie! We have to get to the library before it closes!" I say to my best friend as we head down the street after school.

"Our project isn't due for two weeks, Chris! We have plenty of time!" Leslie says, rolling her eyes.

"We have to do a two thousand word essay on the life of Henry VIII, along with a model of him! That's gonna take forever! Plus, Ms. Sproule likes this kind of thing in early," I tell her for the millionth time.

"Whatever. I know a short cut, come on!" She rolls her eyes and pulls me into an ally.

"Are you sure this is safe? Let's go the long way, just incase," I protest nervously.

"Don't worry-" She starts to tell me, but is cut off by a banging sound coming from behind the dumpster in front of us.

"Les, let's go, I'm freaked out!" I say, turning around, and tugging her behind me. I then feel an arm wrap around my neck.

"Let me go!" I croak with what little breath I have left. I flail my arms behind me, making contact with human flesh. Then I feel a cloth pushed up against my mouth. The sickly sweet scent of chloroform overwhelms my senses as the world starts to go black…

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short, but it's onlya prologue. Please R&R. If anyone has any ideas for a better title, please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters aren't mine, but the plot is. Well, I think it is… I dreamt it; does that make me the owner? Or my unconscious…. Strange thought…**

**A/N: Sorry that this has taken me so long! I have finals in a week (!), so I've been freaking out! After they're over, I go to summer camp near where my grandparents live for two weeks. Then I'll be with my grandparents for most of the summer. So I probably won't update any of my stories between now and July 8th. After that though, I'll update a lot at once, because I've decided to be a freak at camp… Let's put it this way, I go to a camp full of preps. I am borderline goth/punk (Emphases on _borderline_). So I have decided to be reclusive writer type looking over my notebook at people, then writing furiously in my notebook, so people think that I'm writing about them! Muahaha! I'm evil (kind of)!**

**Anyways, I'll stop boring you, but I'm writing this chapter differently (3rd person), since the first chappy was actually a prologue. BTW, italics are thoughts.**

* * *

The world was black. That was all Chris could see; black. She was no longer in the alley, that she knew for sure. Because the alley at least had street lights. This was all black. Chris tried to scream, but the gag biting into her mouth, muffled her attempt.

All of a sudden, Chris was blinded by light. She tried opening her eyes, but the light was bright and painful. She tried to get up, but found that she was restrained by rope around her arms and legs. Chris tried again to open her eyes, this time only squinting them. What she saw made her want to shut her eyes again. But she couldn't tear them away.

Leslie, on the other side of a glass barrier, ten feet away from her, on the wooden floor with her arms and legs tied to metal stakes in the ground, so she was spread eagled. That was when noticed the little black splotches all over her friend's body.

_Oh god!_ _Not spiders! She's terrified of spiders! This is going to kill her! I have to stop them!_ She was devising a clever plot to get her friend back safely when suddenly the world was black again. This time, when she screamed, you could hear it; through the thin cloth that was her gag.

_Just think of the sunshine! That's what Olivia said to do! NO! Don't think of Olivia, because if you do, it will bring back memories of why she met you!_

* * *

"Any progress on the Christina Gray case?" Cragen asked Olivia.

"It's been a month since her rape. She's still traumatized, and is now nictophobic," She replied.

"Nicto-what?" Elliot inquired curiously.

"Fear of the dark," Olivia told him.

"Is that-" Elliot was cut off by Olivia's phone ringing. Olivia picked up the phone, and used her usual greeting of, "Benson."

"What! Are you sure she's gone? Could she be at a friends house?"

"Okay, we'll start looking right away!" She hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"Chris, she's been kidnapped!"

**

* * *

Okay, I know it's short, but I should be studying, and I'm not! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update this damn thing! I wrote it months ago, but haven't been able to post. Just been to busy. I couldn't write at camp, because I had a nosy CIT who wanted to know what I was writing, and well, it's a YMCA camp, and rape's a bit inappropriate! Well, I hope you like it, it's pretty short though…**

_One month earlier_

"Hey, I'm Olivia, what's your name, sweetie?" Olivia greeted as she walked into the hospital room.

"Umm. Christina Gray", the girl laying on the bed anwered.

"Okay, Christina, what happened?" Olivia asked her gently.

"I was, um, on my way to the library when someone grabbed me from behind, and pulled me, um, pulled me into an alley," Christina told her, trying to keep it together.

"I know it's hard, honey, but we need your story to catch the person who did this to you," Olivia told her, seeing the emotional scene on the girl's face. Christina took a breathe, and continued.

"Then they brought me into a really dark alley. The person blindfolded me, so I couldn't see anything. I was so scared. It's all my fault. I should have fought harder!" Her attitude changed abruptly,

"Christina, this is not your fault, don't ever think that!" Olivia said firmly.

"No! I could have fought him! It's just because I'm afraid of the dark! Otherwise I wouldn't have frozen up!" She started sobbing.

**My god that was short. But I have homework, and my mom is home, and insists on looking over my shoulder when I'm on the computer. I'll try to update within this week!**


End file.
